37 Tage
by Lilian84
Summary: Die Weasley Zwillinge spielen Snape einen Streich...
1. Chapter 1

**37 Tage**

**Disclaimer: **_**Ich verdiene keine Geld mit diesem Fanfic, alle Figuren gehöre J.**_

**1. Kapitel: Streich**

„Was denkst du George?"

„ Was ich denke Fred, das ist ja wohl klar!"

„ Wann machen wir's ?"

„ Ich würde sagen heute Nacht noch. Dieser Schleimbeutel hat eine Abreibung verdient."

Lautes Lachen.

„ Gut, hoffentlich verläuft alles nach Plan!"

„ Natürlich verläuft alles nach Plan!"

„ Wo ging's nochmal lang?"

„ Hier den rechten Gang entlang!"

„ Schubs nicht, Fred!"

„ Mach ich nicht George!"

„ Wie lange ist er nochmal nicht da?"

„ Normalerweise dreht er jetzt gerade die letzte Runde durch das Schloss. Also haben wir mindestens eine halbe Stunde."

„Passwort?"

„ Nelkenwurzel"

Ein Quietschen.

„ Wow, nette Privaträume, alles in grün."

„ Nein, wirklich, hätt ich nicht gedacht und das bei einem Slytherin."

„ Hör auf mich zu verarschen Fred und lass uns die Küche suchen."

Kichern.

„ Oui, er hat sogar ein Badezimmer."

„ Ja aber Seife wahrscheinlich nicht…"

Erneutes Lachen.

„ Ah, hier ist ja die Küche..."

„ Wie wär's mit dem Kaffeepulver?."

„ Ja misch es ihm da rein. Snape scheint ja ohne das Gesöff kaum noch mehr auszukommen."

„ Egal wie oft er es danach noch zu sich nimmt es wirkt nur einmal."

„ Ja, aber dann auch wirklich." Leises Lachen.

„ Ich würde sagen, Unheil angerichtet, lass uns gehen, George."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Nachsitzen**

Missmutig trottete Harry den Gang entlang in Richtung Kerker. Nachsitzen bei Snape und das auch noch an einem Samstag nachmittag. Als ob er nicht genug zu tun hätte. Und dass nur, weil Malfoy versucht hatte ihn am letzten Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien zu verhexen und er schneller gewesen war. Leider war Snape dazwischen gekommen, hatte Malfoy's Beschuldiungen natürlich geglaubt und er musste mal wieder nachsitzen. Einfach klasse. Aber es war auch nicht wirklich anders zu erwarten gewesen. Wann war Snape schon fair, wenn es um ihn ging.

Vor Snape's Büro angekommen, klopfte er.

„ Herein" kam es knapp zurück.

Er trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „ Äh?"

Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte kurz hoch. „ Stotter nicht rum Potter sondern setz dich."

Snape fixierend der hinter seinem Schreibtisch vor einem großen Stapel Unterlagen saß und offentsichtlich Hausarbeiten korrigierte, ließ sich Harry langsam in den Stuhl ihm gegenüber sinken.

Nachdem der Professor ihn darauf nicht mehr ansprach räusperte sich Harry kurz.

„ Sir?"

„ Was ist Potter?" genervt schaute er von seiner Arbeit hoch.

„ Äh, wa soll ich denn machen?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „ Wie du vielleicht sehen kannst, liegt vor dir ein Blatt Pergament sowie eine Feder und ein Buch über Zaubertränke. Schreib das Buch ab, bis ich sage, dass es genug ist. Aber dass du das von alleine herausfindest war sicherlich nicht zu erwarten." Mit einem bösen Grinsen auf den Lippen wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Die aufkeimende Wut ignorierend nahm Harry die Feder, schlug das Buch auf und begann die erste Seite abzuschreiben.

Die Zeit verann ohne ein weiteres Wort von Snape. Harry hatte den Eindruck die Zeit würde still stehen. Seite um Seite schrieb er ab. Als er fast bei der Hälfte des Buches angekommen war, stand Snape auf und streckte sich kurz. Die Hoffnung, dass er jetzt gehen könnte schwand in dem Moment als Snape durch eine Seitentür verschwand und kurz darauf mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee wieder zurückkehrte. Harry leckte sich die Lippen. Mittlerweile müsste er das Mittagessen schon verpasst haben. Sein Magen knurrte und gegen etwas Warmes zu trinken hätte er jetzt wirklich auch nichts einzuwenden.

Harry ignorierend setzte sich Snape wieder an seine Unterlagen.

„ Sir?"

„ Was ist, Potter?" kam in einem gelangweilten Ton zurück.

„ Kann ich bald gehen?"

„ Wann du gehst entscheide immer noch ich. Wein nicht rum, sondern schreib weiter!" Snape nippte an seinem Kaffee.

Seuftzend wandte sich Harry wieder dem Buch zu, wobei er sich einen giftigen Blick von Snape einfing.

Nach einer Weile wurde Harry durch ein recht ungewöhnliches Geräusch abgelenkt. Er blickte hoch und sah wie Snape sich an den Hals gegriffen hatte und laut anfing zu röcheln.

Ein silberner Schimmer umfing ihn und er begann wie wild am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

„ Professor?" erschrocken sprang Harry auf und lief um den Tisch herum.

Die Form von Snape begann sich zu verändern und es sah fast aus, als würde er schrumpfen. Das silberne Strahlen wurde stärker und er hörte Snape schreien. Erschrocken wich Harry zurück und überlegte wie von Sinnen, was er als nächstes tun könnte. Irgendwann hörte das Glimmen auf und zurück blieb nur ein schwarzer Kleiderhaufen.

Was verdammt nochmal war hier passiert?

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Kleiderhaufen und schob die oberste Schicht ein Stück beiseite. Und ließ sie direkt wieder fallen. Das konnte nicht war sein. Er lugte auf den Schreibtisch und blickte auf die Kaffeetasse. Halb leer. Vielleicht war irgendetwas im Kaffee gewesen von dem Snape nichts gewusst hatte.

Erneut schlug er den schwarzen Umhang beiseite.

Snape war ein Baby. Ein kleines Köpfchen umrahmt von zartem schwarzen Haar wandte ihm den Kopf zu und blickte ihn mit großen schwarzen Augen an. Als es Harry anblickte verzog es die Mundwinkel und fing an zu schreien.

Oh Gott. Snape hatte ihn erkannt. Das hieß er war nur körperlich ein Baby. Er würde ihn umbringen, wenn er wieder normal wäre.

So vorsichtig wie möglich nahm er das Baby aus dem Kleiderhaufen. (ieh Snape nackt) Er versuchte möglichst nicht hinzuschauen und wickelte das mittlerweile wild um sich kickende Bündel in den schwarzen Umhang ein.

„ Snape sei still. Wie sollen wir zum Schulleiter kommen, wenn du die ganze Zeit brüllst."

Diese Aussage schien das Baby nicht im geringsten zu beeindrucken, es brüllte nur noch lauter und kickte wild um sich, um Harry von sich wegzustoßen.

„ RUHE!" brüllte Harry zurück und starrte auf das kleine Bündel vor sich, das durch die Lautstärke plötzlich still wurde und Harry erschrocken ansah.

Snape möglichste weit von sich weg haltend lief Harry in Richtung von Dumbledores Büro. (Sherbot Lemon) Er stampfte die Treppe hoch.

Erstaunt sah ihn der Schulleiter an, als er eintrat und ihm ein wimmerndes Bündel in die Hand drückte. „ Es gab einem Unfall, Professor" begann er und fing an ihm das eben Erlebte zu erzählen. Dumbledore reagierte direkt, wies Harry an den Rest des Kaffee's zu bringen, während er selbst seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor auf die Krankenstation bringen würde.

Als Harry mit dem Kaffee zurückkehrte war Madame Pomfrey mittlerweile dabei das sich windenden Baby zu untersuchen, während der Schulleiter nachdenklich danebenstand.

„ Ah Harry. Die Tasse." Begrüßte er ihn, nahm ihm die Tasse ab und verschwand damit in einem Nebenzimmer.

Neugierig näherte sich Harry Madame Pomfrey und dem Baby, das unmutige Geräusche von sich gab.

„ Können sie ihn wieder hinkriegen?" fragte er unsicher.

„ Ich weiß nicht" sie schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „ Er hat seine alten Erinnerungen, aber den Verstand und die Fähigkeiten eines Babys. Das sieht nicht nach einer permanenten Verjüngung aus. Albus?"

Dumbledore trat aus dem Nebenzimmer heraus. „ Was ist mit dem Kaffee?"

„ Tja, in dem Kaffee war in der Tat ein Verjüngungsmittel drin. Die genaue Wirkung werden wir testen lassen müssen."

„ Was heißt?" fragte Harry dazwischen.

„ Das sich bis zum Ergebnis jemand um Severus kümmern muss."

„ Er wird defifnitiv wieder altern Albus" sagte Pomfrey während sie den Zauberstab schwang, „ die Frage ist nur wie schnell."

„ Ich werde die Zutaten einschicken. Es gibt bestimmt ein Zaubertränkelabor das sich mit so etwas auskennt. Ich denke bis morgen haben wir die Ergebnisse. Ist er ansonsten gesund, Poppy?"

„ Ja ansonsten ist er gesund. Er dürfte ungefähr drei Monate alt sein."

„ Dann bleibt noch die Frage wer sich um ihn kümmert."

„ Gut ich wünsch dann noch viel Spaß" erwiderte Harry, drehte sich um, sichtlich bemüht schnell aus der Krankenstation rauszukommen.

Dumbledore lächelte. „ Harry, warte doch mal. Könntest du ihn nicht nehmen?"

„WAS?"

Das Baby hielt die Luft an, stieß einen protestierenden Schrei aus und schaute Harry böse an.

Harry entschloss sich einfach böse zurückzuschauen.

„ Harry mein Junge, die Weihnachtsferien fangen jetzt an, die Lehrer sind über die Ferien zu beschäftigt und Severus Eltern sind tod."

„ Wie wäre es mit einem Babysitter, Professor? Sie könnten einen einstellen."

„ Na ja Harry, ich habe durchaus im Hinterkopf, dass sich deine Beziehung zu Professor Snape verändern könnte, wenn du dich um ihn kümmerst." Er zwinkerte ihm über die Halbmondbrille zu.

Das Baby, warf dem Schulleiter einen bitterbösen Blick zu und fing erneut an zu schreien.

„ Aber Professor, schauen Sie, ER will auch nicht bei mir bleiben." Versuchte er es mit einer hiflosen Geste in Richtung Kind noch einmal.

Dumbledore lächelte. „ Ich glaube nicht, dass euch in dieser Situation eine Wahl bleibt."

Er hob das nackte Kind hoch, wickelte es wieder in den Umhang und streckte es Harry hin.

„ Morgen wird die Analyse fertig sein. Derweil werde ich dafür sorgen, dass im Gryffindorturm eine Wiege aufgestellt wird und alle andere Sachen, die du benötigst."

„ Aber Professor, was ist wenn er so bleibt? Nach den Ferien kann ich ihn definitiv nicht mehr nehmen!"

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu. „ Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass wir unseren alten Severus bis zum Ende der Ferien wiederhaben."

Harry drehte sich mit dem schreienden Bündel ihm Arm um, um Richtung Gryffindor Turm zurückzugehen.

„ Und Harry, vergiss nicht, er erinnert sich zwar, aber er ist ein kleines Kind." Rief Dumbledor ihm hinterher.

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen war Harry wirklich dankbar dafür, dass die einzigen die über die Ferien dageblieben waren Hermine, Ron, Ginny und er waren und er jetzt nicht von der der gesamten Schülerschaft des Hauses Gryffindors umringt wurde.

Recht steif lief er mit dem schreienden Bündel durch den Gemeinschaftsraum in den Schlafraum der Siebtklässer und legte den kleinen Zaubertrankprofessor in die bereits vorhandene Wiege.

Snape hatte mittlerweile einen ziemlich roten Kopf, hatte die Fäuste geballt und schrie immer noch was das Zeug hält.

„ Snape komm schon beruhig dich! So schlimm ist es nicht!" versuchte es Harry und strich ihm zart über die Wange was durch einen wütenden Schrei quittiert wurde.

„ Ok, ich hab verstanden. Anfassen verboten."

Er seuftze, nahm sich ein Buch und setzte sich in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum das wilde Geschrei ignorierend. Irgendwann würde Snape schon zu Sinnen kommen.

Nach einer Weile verebte das Geschrei zu leisen Schluchzern und er wurde ruhig. Als Harry wieder nach ihm schaute, sah er dass Snape eingeschlafen war.

Er betrachtete ihn. Das dunkle Haar fiel leicht gewellt um den Kopf des Babys, die Nase war klein und rund und seine großen schwarzen Augen wurden waren geschlossen. Lange Wimpern verzierten diese.

Snape war definitiv ein hübsches Kind.

Merlin, wie konnte er nur so etwas denken. Snape war ein schleimiger Bastard, verbesserte er sich, lief wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und schaute zufrieden in sein Buch.

* * *

In diesem Moment betraten Ginny, Ron und Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„ Hey!" rief er, umarmte Ginny zu Begrüßung, nickte den anderen beiden kurz zu und begann die Geschichte, die ihm gerade wiederfahren war den anderen zu erzählen.

Zehn Minuten später blickten acht Augenpaare in die Wiege auf das Kind hinab, das mit dem Daumen im Mund friedlich schlief.

„ Und das ist wirklich Snape?" fragte Ron nun schon zum X-mal und deutete auf das Kind.

„ Ja Ron, das ist Snape." antwortete Harry genervt.

„ Er ist ja so süß." sagte Ginny und strich über das kleine Köpfchen.

„ Ja warte nur bis er aufwacht." antwortete Harry.

„ Wie wär's wenn wir ihm was anständiges Anziehen, Jungs" meinte Hermine skeptisch mit einem Blick umhangumwickelte Baby.

„ Gut wer macht es?" Ron schaute auffordernd in die Runde. „ Immerhin ist er nackt! Und wer will Snape schon nackt sehen!"

„ Ehrlich Jungs, er ist ein Baby!" Vorsichtig nahm sie den im Umhang immer noch schlafenden Jungen aus der Wiege und plazierte seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter.

„ Komm Ginny. Im Bad sind bestimmt Windeln und andere Utensilien die wie brauchen."

Und wirklich. Im Badezimmer war eine Wickelecke plaziert worden, mit vielen weiteren Babyutensilien.

Sie plazierte den Jungen in der Mitte.

„ Soll ich ihn wickeln, Hermine?" fragte Ginny, als sie sah wie unsicher sich ihre Freundin umschaute. „ Ich hab schon öfters babygesittet."

Sie wickelte den kleinen Jungen aus dem schwarzen Umhang aus, der sich mittlerweile streckte und verwirrt blinzelte.

„ Hey Hermine, Snape ist wach."

„ Professor Snape, Ginny." Sie reichte ihr eine Windel.

„ Mine, er ist doch im Moment kein Professor mehr!"

Das Baby protestierte hörbar.

„ Aber er ist auch nicht Snape."

„ Dann Severus. Hmm, du Kleiner. Na komm dann ziehen wir dich mal an."

Das Baby rümpfte ein wenig die Nase, lief sich aber protestlos anziehen und wieder hochheben.

" Komm, lass uns wieder zu den Jungs gehen." sagte Ginny und lief mit ihm, dicht gefolgt von Hermine wieder Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

_Hey, was meint ihr? Soll ich weiterschreiben?_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Diagnose**

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkamen blickten ihr Harry und Ron unsicher entgegen.

„ Bis jetzt war er friedlich." Konstatierte Hermine und ließ sich neben Harry auf der roten Couch nieder.

„ Dumbledore hat ihn dir mitgegeben also gehe ich davon aus, dass er bei euch Jungs schläft?" fragte sie und grinste.

Das Baby gab einen ebenso entsetzten Laut von sich wie Harry und begann wild zu strampeln, als Harry ihn wieder in Empfang nahm.

„ Ok," seufzte er.

Müde lief er mit Ron und dem schreienden Baby auf dem Arm in den Schlafraum und legte ihn wieder in die Wiege.

„ Snape es ist jetzt genug." Sagte er streng, als das Baby mit mittlerweile rotem Kopf immer weiter schrie.

„ Vielleicht hat er Hunger" schlug Ron vor.

„ Vielleicht." Sagte Harry mit resigniertem Blick.

„ Dobby!" rief er und schon im nächsten Moment erschien mit einem lautem Plop ein Hauself neben ihm der sich verbeugte.

„ Harry Potter Sir. Was wünschen Harry Potter Sir?"

„ Ich brauche Milch für das Baby" sagte er, die Augen nicht von dem schreienden Snape wendend.

„ Oh, Dobby gehört was mit Professor Snape passiert. Dobby bringen Milch für schreienden Professor." Mit einem Plop war er verschwunden und tauchte schon Minuten später mit einer Milchflasche in der Hand auf.

Als er versuchte den Nuckel Snape in den Mund zu stecken, schlug dieser mit der Hand die Flasche weg und schrie nur noch lauter.

Harry seufzte. „ Kannst du die Mädchen holen?" Ron verdrehte nur die Augen. „ Kleiner Bastard" sagte er nur zu Snape und verschwand dann in Richtung Mädchenschlafzimmer.

Minuten später lag ein zufrieden an der Flasche nuckelnder Snape in Ginnys Armen und sah mit dunklen Augen zu ihr auf.

" Er mag mich." sagte sie ganz entzückt, während sie Harry hinter sich schnauben hörte. " Er will mich nur damit ärgern,"

" Ach quatsch Harry, er ist doch noch so klein."

" Ja , aber er hat seine Erinnerungen." erwiderte er lahm.

„ Ich lege ihn jetzt ins Bett Jungs. Ärgert ihn nicht soviel ok?" Sagte sie und zog ihm die Decke über die kleine Beinchen.

„ Wir haben gar nichts gemacht." protestierte Harry. Er hätte schwören können, dass Snape ihn eben triumphierend über Ginnys Schulter angegrinst hatte. Bescheuertes Baby!

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie in die Krankenstation gerufen wo Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore schon auf sie warteten.

„ Kinder, setzt euch." Sie verwies auf einige freie Stühle. Ginny lies sich mit einem am Daumen lutschenden Snape neben Harry nieder.

„ Nun", Madame Pomfrey schritt auf und ab. „ es sieht so aus als müssten wir unseren Professor hier schrittweise wieder zurück in sein normales Alter bringen. Da wir nicht wissen wie schnell er ohne zusätzlichen Trank altert, verabreichen wir ihm einen, den das Tränkelabor empfohlen hat und auch direkt per Eulenpost mitgeschickt hat. Außerdem haben wir geraten bekommen ihn auch psychisch ins Kindesalter zu verändern, damit die Rückkehr zum Erwachsenenalter nicht ganz so traumatisch sein wird."

„ Das heißt er wäre dann wirklich ein Baby…" konstatierte Harry.

„ Natürlich Mister Potter."

„ Können wir ihn nicht direkt wieder zurückverwandelt?"

„ Auf gar keinen Fall. Professor Snape könnte erheblichen Schaden davon tragen!! Die schnelle Ausdehnung des Körpers wäre sehr schlecht."

Harry zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. „Wenn kümmert's."

„ Harry!" Hermine stieß ihm empört in die Seite.

„ Was noch Madam Pomfrey?" fragte Hermine höflich.

„ Der Trank, den wir ihm jetzt geben wird zur Folge haben, dass er jeden Tag um die gleiche Uhrzeit ein Jahr altert und ihn auch seelisch und erinnerungstechnisch in das Alter zurücksetzen, in dem er dann gerade ist."

Harry blickte fragend zu Dumbledore. „ Also 37 Tage?"

„ Ja" er nickte. „ Kommt ihr mit ihm klar, zumindest bis die Ferien rum sind?"

„ Natürlich, Professor!" Ginny und Hermine nickten enthusiastisch, Harry und Ron tauschend leidende Blicke aus.

„ Na dann ist er ja bestens aufgehoben. " Er streckte die Hände nach dem kleinen Snape aus, nahm ihn vorsichtig auf den Arm und lies sich von Madame Pomfrey die Flasche mit dem silberglänzenden Zaubertrank geben, die er ihm leise summend in den Mund steckte. Harry war erstaunt, dass Snape mit seinen großen dunklen Augen vertrauensvoll zu Dumbledore aufblickte und gehorsam trank. Eigentlich hätte er mehr Protest erwartet.

Nachdem die Flasche leer war, schlief der Mini Snape direkt ein und Dumbledore legte ihn Harry in die Arme und verabschiedete sich dann leise von den Jugendlichen.

„ Wann wird er den ersten Wachstumsschub haben?" fragte Hermine noch neugierig, bevor sie sich gingen.

„ Ein oder zwei Stunden dauert es vielleicht…danach jeden Tag um die gleich Zeit" flüsterte Madame Pomfrey.

Still maschierten die vier die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang, Harry das Baby haltend, als wäre es zerbrechlich. „Wisst ihr, irgendwie, jetzt wo er seiner Erinnerungen nicht mehr hat…"

„ Ist er einfach nur noch ein kleines Kind." ergänzte Ginny, lächelte und hackte sich bei ihm ein.

* * *

**Das wären dann theoretisch noch 37 Kapitel und ein Epilog:-)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo zusammen, ich danke euch ganz lieb für die Reviews zu den ersten drei Kapiteln!!!!! Hab mich sehr gefreut, dass es euch gefällt!!

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Tag 1**

Nachdem sie Snape wieder in seine Wiege gelegt hatten, ihn einige Minuten beobachtet hatten um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht plötzlich anfing zu wachsen, wandte sich jeder wieder anderen Tätigkeiten zu.

Jeder …außer Harry der das Baby bewachen sollte, da man ihn nach Hermines Meinung erst mal nicht allein im Schlafzimmer lassen sollte. Sie hatte, pflichtbewusst wie sie war auch schon einen Plan an der Tür des Schlafraumes aufgehängt, damit jeder abwechselnd auf Snape aufpassen konnte.

Warum er anfangen musste, war ihm schleierhaft. Hermine hatte sich in den Wohnraum zurückgezogen und las, Ron war zu Harry's Unmut für's Quidditch trainieren gegangen war. Allerdings gesellte sich Ginny nach einigen Minuten glücklicherweise zu ihm, was seine miese Stimmung ein wenig hob und küsste ihn liebevoll auf den Mund.

Darauf hatte er sich schon seit letzter Woche gefreut: Zeit mit seiner Freundin zu verbringen. Nachdem sie es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatten küsste er sie zärtlich und nahm sie in seine Arme. So lagen sie einige Zeit, küssten sich immer wieder, bis aus der Wiege schließlich leise Geräusche kamen, die Harry erst einmal beschloss zu ignorieren. Solange Snape nicht laut schrie, würde er sich nicht zur Wiege bewegen.

Doch Ginny zog sich in diesem Moment zu seinem Ärgern schon aus dem Kuss zurück und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Wiege. Schließlich gab er nach und sie los ließ. Genervt stand er auf und blickte mit ihr zusammen in die Wiege.

„ Oh" sagte Ginny nur, als sie auf den mittlerweile wohl eineinhalb jährigen Jungen blickte, der sie mit großen Augen schüchtern anblickte.

Snape war mal schüchtern gewesen?? Harry konnte es kaum glauben.

Seine Kleider schienen sich auch magisch vergrößert zu haben. Dumbledore schien mitgedacht zu haben.

„ Hi Severus." Sagte Ginny und machte sich daran ihn vorsichtig aus der jetzt viel zu engen Wiege zu nehmen. Der Junge gluckste leise, führte den Finger zum Mund und sah Harry über Ginny's Schulter mit großen Augen an.

„ Also er ist definitiv nicht mehr der alte Snape…." Stellte Harry fest, als ihn der Kleine ihn anlächelte.

„ Nein." Sagte Ginny, fast zu stolz fand Harry, denn immerhin war es ja doch noch Snape!

„ Hast du Hunger Snape?" fragte er ihn, doch der Junge vergrub anstatt zu antworten sein Gesicht in Ginny's Schulter.

„ Dräng ihn nicht, Harry. Er braucht doch Zeit um sich an uns zu gewöhnen." Belehrte sie ihn daraufhin und trug Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie ihn auf den Boden setzte und Hermine direkt begeistert ihr Buch zur Seite legte.

„ Oh, er ist schon größer."

Sie zog eine Kiste mit Spielzeug hinter dem Sofa hervor, die Harry noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wobei er stark vermutete, dass Dumbledore sie noch vorbeigebracht hatte, und schob sie zu Snape.

„ Möchtest du etwas spielen, Severus?" fragte sie ihn, während dieser mit großen Augen nach dem Spielzeug griff.

„ Vielleicht sollten wir ihn zuerst frisch machen Hermine." Schlug Ginny vor und hatte Snape sofort wieder auf dem Arm, der derweil mit großem Erstaunen ein Holzpferd in der Hand hin und her wendete. „ Harry kann derweil was zu Essen für ihn besorgen."

Na klasse, das ging ja gut los. Aber sollten die Mädchen den kleinen Stinker nur frisch machen. Da war er sowieso nicht scharf drauf. Er verabschiedete sich in Richtung Hogwartsküche, trödelte noch hie und da auf dem Gang rum, quaschte noch mit Ron auf dem Quidditchplatz, der mit zwei Ravenclawas trainierte, die auch über die Ferien geblieben waren und ließ sich dann mit Babybrei und Milch in der Küche versorgen die er anschließend in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum trug.

Als er dort ankam fand er die beiden Mädchen mit einem frisch gewickelten und gebadeten Snape spielend auf dem Boden vor, der aufgeregt in Babysprache erzählte.

War ja auch zu erwarten gewesen, dass er seine Schüchterheit schnell ablegte, dachte er missmutig. Immerhin war es Snape.

Als er gerade beschlossen hatte den Brei schnell auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa abzustellen, hielt ihn Ginny am Ärmel fest.

„ Fütterst du ihn, Harry? Ich möchte noch ins Bad und Hermine wollte noch in die Bibliothek."

„ In die Bibliothek? Es sind doch Ferien Mine."

Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Achseln, drückte dem kleinen Snape einen Kuss auf die Stirn, der daraufhin erstaunt zu ihr hochsah, fast als wäre er noch nie geküsst worden, dachte Harry einen Moment lang, während er Hermine nachschaute, die eilig aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand.

Na gut dachte er dann und setzte sich zu dem Kleinen, der wieder still geworden war, auf den Boden.

„ Nun" begann er „ willst du lieber Brei oder Milch?"

Unentschlossen blickte der Junge von einem zum anderen und deutete schließlich auf den Brei.

Nicht sicher, ob er schon alleine essen konnte, begann Harry ihm den Brei zu füttern, während Sev..Snape gehorsam seinen kleinen Mund öffnete und schluckte.

Er war sich nicht sicher, aber vielleicht sollte er etwas zu Snape sagen, Kinder brauchten viel Bestätigung…irgendwo hatte er das Mal gehört.

„ Gut machst du das." Sagte er dann einfach, während er in die dunklen Augen sah, die ihn immer noch kritisch beäugten.

Und da, Snape lächelte stolz..nicht zu fassen, er hätte nicht gedacht dass er das konnte. Dann sah er wie es in dem kleinen Gesicht arbeitete und der Junge sagte. „ Min" und zur Tür deutete.

„ Hermine, ja" nickte er bestätigend.

Nach einer Weile stürmte Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum, verschwitzt und noch in Quidditchklamotten. „ Ah der schleimige Bastard ist schon gewachsen" bemerkte er und beugte sich lässig über den Jungen. Snape hingegen sah ihn verletzt an, verzog das Gesicht und fing an zu Weinen.

„ Ron" zischte Harry. „ Er hat das verstanden!"

Erschrocken von Harry Ton fing der Kleiner nur noch lauter an zu weinen.

„Oh" sagte Ron nur betreten, als er das weinende Kind von sich wegkrabbeln sah. „ Tut mir leid, Snape."

Harry stand auf und lief ihm nach. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn hoch und hielt ihn ganz nah. „ Es ist ok." Sagte er nur und fing an kleine Kreise auf Sever…Snape's Rücken zu reiben.

„ Ich komme später wieder." Meinte Ron betreten und verschwand in Richtung Schlafräume.

Einige Minuten später hatte sich Snape beruhigt und saß hicksend in Harry's Armen. Oh Gott, er hielt Snape.

„ Besser?" fragte er und klopfte ihm betreten den Rücken.

„ Mein." Sagte diese entrüstet und schniefte noch einmal.

„ Gemein war das, ja." Bestätigte Harry. „ Er hat aber gesagt, es tut ihm leid." Fügte er noch an.

„ Nein." Snape verschränkte die Arme und schaute beleidigt drein. Harry seufzte. Dann hielt er ihm die Milch hin. „ Noch Milch?"

„ Kay" rief Snape erfreut und ergriff die kleine Flasche.

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als Ginny in diesem Moment wieder den Raum betrat, ihn ablöste und er sich zumindest bis zum Mittag auf den Quidditchplatz verziehen konnte.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne Zwischenfälle.

Zum Glück hatten die Mädchen Zeit für Mini-Snape und Ron und er konnten sich wichtigeren Dingen widmen wie Schach spielen und fliegen. Noch erleichterter war er dann als Snape darauf bestand bei den Mädchen zu schlafen, weil er Angst vor Ron hatte.

Somit war dieser Tag zumindest gerettet.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Leute, nächstes Kapitel, ich dank ich für die lieben Reviews!!

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Tag 2**

„ Psst!" Ron drehte sich zu Harry um, der mit seinem Feuerblitz in der Hand dicht hinter ihm stand. „ Trampel nicht so herum." So leise wie möglich öffnete er die Tür vom Schlafraum und starrte in den dunklen Flur. „ Die Mädchen scheinen noch zu schlafen. Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir auf den Quidditchplatz schleichen, ohne dass sie es bemerken und müssen uns erst mal nicht mit dreckigen Windeln herumschlagen."

„ Und das von dir, wo du noch gar keine wechseln musstest." brummte Harry.

„ Psst." Sagte Ron nochmal. Leise schlichen sie durch den Flur, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum durch die Gänge Hogwarts bis sie schließlich am Quidditchplatz ankamen.

Erleichtert grinste Harry Ron an, als sie sich schließlich auf ihre Besen schwangen.

„ Tja da werden die Mädels dumm schauen. Ich würde sagen das wird ein Snape freier Tag!" lachte Ron, stieß sich vom Boden ab und schoss in die Luft.

Harry jagte erst ein Mal quer über den Platz, rauf und runter und dann probierte er einen Looping. Gerade als er zum doppelten Salto ansetzen wollte sah er.... zwei Gestalten am Spielfeldrand stehen. Himmel, fast wäre er vor Schreck vom Besen gefallen.

Rot und schwarz haarig. Das waren doch nicht etwa….Snape und Ginny.

Er seufzte und flog in Richtung der beiden Gestalten.

Seine Stimmung gelangte zum absoluten Nullpunkt, als er Ginny's finstere Miene sah als er neben ihr landete. Der kleine Junge hingegen, der fest ihre Hand umklammerte sah ihn mit großen Augen und bewundernden Ausdruck an.

„ Ja?" fragte Harry unschuldig und versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen als er Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

„ Das verstehst du unter Verantwortung?" zischte sie.

„ Er hat bei euch geschlafen. Er war also bestens versorgt." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln.

Aber du hast von Dumbledore die Verantwortung übertragen bekommen. " sagte sie kühl. Snape hingegen schaute erstaunt auf den Besen, hob seine Hand und berührte zaghaft den Stiel.

Harry seufzte wieder. „ Ich weiß Ginny, aber ich verstehe das Problem nicht...Ihr Mädchen macht das doch super. Ich kümmere mich nach dem Fliegen um ihn.."

„ Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass du dich vor einer Verantwortung zu drücken versuchst. Wir sollen helfen, aber du" sie tippte ihm mit dem Finger auf die Brust. „machst die die Hauptarbeit."

„ Das heißt?"

„ Du gehst jetzt mit ihm frühstücken. Außerdem schläft er ab jetzt nachts neben deinem Bett. Und er hat schon nach dir gefragt." Sie hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue.

„ Wirklich?" Harry sah erstaunt zu dem Jungen runter. „ Vielleicht hast du dich verhört."

Ginny lächelte triumphierend und beugte sich zu Severus hinunter.

„ Wer ist das Sevi?"

Der Junge lächelte strahlend. „ arry."

„ Möchtest du mit Harry frühstücken gehen?"

Er nickte enthusiastisch. „ Ja."

Harry brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.

„ Warum bist du nochmal in Gryffindor?" fragte er Ginny scherzend. „ Bist du dir sicher das der Hut sich nicht geirrt hat?"

Sie puffte ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„ Sev auch." Rief Snape und deutete auf den Besen.

„ Dazu bist du noch zu klein. Wenn du älter bist, dann vielleicht." erwiderte Harry ernst.

„ Sev schon zwei." Der Schwarzhaarige hielt drei Finger hoch.

Harry lachte. „ Jetzt gehen wir erst mal frühstücken, junger Mann."

Severus schien enttäuscht. „ Versprochen, wenn du älter bist, dann darfst du auch fliegen." sagte Harry und tätschelte seine Schulter. Das kleine Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf.

„ Ron komm schon, wir gehen frühstücken." schrie Ginny ihrem Bruder zu, der immer noch Kreise über den Quidditch Platz zog, hakte sich bei Harry ein, der Severus auf den Arm genommen hatte und mit der anderen Hand den Besen hinter sich her zog.

" Warum bekommt er keinen Ärger?" Harry drehte sich um und deutete auf Ron.

Ginny warf ihm nur einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr.

* * *

In der großen Halle hievte er Snape, nachdem er nirgendwo einen Kinderstuhl sichten konnte auf seinen Schoß und blickte sich auf dem Tisch um. Was aß man denn so wenn man zwei war? Snape begann auf seinem Schoss schon unruhig hin und her zu rutschen und griff beherzt nach dem Messer, das vor ihm lag.

„ Snape, das ist nichts für dich!" ungeduldig entwand er ihm mit der rechten Hand das Messer. Der Junge erschrak bei seinem scharfen Ton und blickte kleinlaut unter sich.

" Harry, nicht in diesem Ton." kam es sofort von Ginny.

" Ja Mama" er zwinkerte Ginny zu, die nur die Augen verdrehte.

Harry suchte den Tisch ab, bis ihn Hermine, die sich kurz zuvor neben ihn gesetzt hatte in die Seite puffte und ihm ein Gläschen hin schob. Er griff umständlich um Snape herum und öffnete das Gläschen. „ Na, noch lang in der Bibliothek gewesen?" fragte er sie, tauchte einen Löffel ein und hielt es dem Kleinen an den Mund, der daraufhin den Kopf weg drehte.

„ Ja, ich hab ein Buch gefunden über Verwandlung im 18. Jahrhundert und bin einfach nicht davon los gekommen. Das solltest du auch mal lesen." Sie schob sie einen Löffel Müsli in ihren Mund. Harry versuchte währenddessen den Brei in Snapes Mund zu befördern, der den Kopf immer wieder vehement weg drehte.

„ Severus" sagte Hermine geduldig. „ Möchtest du nichts von dem feinen Brei essen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und schob die Unterlippe vor.

„ Nicht das der böse Onkel Harry dir noch alles weg isst und nichts mehr übrig bleibt!" klinkte sich Ron ein, der gerade angekommen war, sich gegenüber von den anderen hinsetzte und schon in der nächsten Sekunde Essen in sich hereinschaufelte.

„ Ronald!" rief Hermine empört aus.

Severus blickte entsetzt zu Harry hoch. Der lächelte nur.

„ Komm schon Sevi, ess schön." Ermunterte ihn Ginny nun und der Kleine schenkte ihr sofort ein strahlendes Lächeln und nahm zaghaft den Löffel in den Mund.

" Fein machst du das mein Kleiner." Ginny lachte und nickte ihm auffordernd zu. Harry hingegen zog eine Grimasse. Na das konnte ja was werden.

* * *

_Einige Zeit später_

„Snape komm schon setz dich auf's Töpfchen." Drängte Harry den Kleinen der nur in einem Pulli bekleidet mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand.

„ Nein!" sagte dieser vehement.

„ Komm schon, du musst bald ohne Windel klarkommen. Du bist doch kein Baby mehr, " Erwiderte Harry und zog ihn am Arm in Richtung Plastiktopf.

„ Nein." Rief Severus noch einmal, entriss ihm den Arm und flitzte zur Tür und aus dem Bad hinaus.

„ Snape!" Harry rannte ihm hinterher, schnappte ihn, hob ihn hoch und schleppte ihn wieder ins Bad. Der Junge verzog das Gesicht und stieß einen missvergnügten Schrei aus. „ WILL NICHT." Er fing wild um sich zu schlagen und traf ausversehen Harry's Nase. Gegen die Tränen die ihm reflexartig in die Augen traten kämpfend setzte er Snape ab und rieb sich das Nasenbein.

Dieser startete sofort einen weiteren Fluchtversuch Richtung Tür, wurde jedoch wieder rechtzeitig von Harry geschnappt, der ihn mit einer Hand festhielt und kurz den Kopf schüttelte.

„ SCHLUSS JETZT!" schrie er so laut er konnte. Erschrocken erstarrte der Junge und schaute ihn ängstlich an.

„ Man haut nicht, Snape." Harry sah ihn streng an. „ Du setzt dich jetzt auf's Töpfchen oder es gibt Ärger."

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich angstvoll und er widerstand nicht mehr als Harry ihn geschickt auf dem Pastiktopf platzierte.

Harry hingegen setzte sich ein Stück entfernt auf die Badewanne und rieb sich wieder das Nasenbein.

Als er den Kleinen wieder anblickte viel ihm auf dass dieser leise schniefte. Eine Träne lief seine Wange hinunter.

„ Nah, nicht weinen, jetzt sitzt du ja auf dem Töpfchen." sagte er ermutigend.

„ Sev böse?" fragte der Kleine und schaute verschämt unter sich.

„ Man haut nicht. Das war böse."

„ Sev jetzt auch gehaut?"

„ Aber nein!" Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Aber…mach das nicht noch mal, ok?

„ Kay."

„ Gut Snape."

„ Nicht Nape."

„ Das ist doch dein Name oder?"

„ Nein nicht Nape, ich Sev..rus." Der Schwarzhaarige deutete mit dem Finger auf seine Brust.

„ Also gut Sev…erus." Harry verschluckte sich fast an dem Namen. „ Möchtest du ein Bilderbuch zum Lesen haben?"

Severus klatschte erfreut in die Hände.

* * *

„ Na wie ist es gelaufen?"

Ginny lächelte beide an als sie zusammen aus dem Bad kamen.

„ Ich war auf Töpfi!" verkündete Severus vegnügt und schob wichtig die Brust vor.

„ Gut gemacht, Schatz." Sie zog den Jungen auf ihren Schoß und drückte ihn. Der Kleine schien regelrecht in ihrer Umarmung zu schmelzen.

Schatz? Irritiert blickte Harry seine Freundin an als er sich neben sie setzte. Snape und Schatz, das passte irgendwie nicht zusammen. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie sah erstaunt auf beugte sich zu ihm hin und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Sie küssten sich eine Weile, bis sie merkten, dass sie die ganze Zeit aus dunklen Augen von Ginny's Schoß beobachtet wurden.

Harry lächelte ihm zu. „ Alles klar Severus?" Offensichtlich davon angetan, dass Harry ihn bei seinem Namen nannte streckte er sein Händchen nach ihm aus und umschloss seine Hand.

Schief lächelte Harry zurück.

„ Ja, arry." Der Junge schluckte und schien zu zögern dann deutete er auf seine Wange und fragte leise. „ Sevvi auch Kussi?"

„ Äh." Harry lief rot an. Er sollte Snape küssen…

Ginny hingegen reagierte sofort und wandte sich dem Kleinen zu und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Der Junge schien entzückt und erstaunt zugleich und hielt Harry die andere Wange hin der ihn so schnell wie möglich auf die Wange küsste und ihm dann peinlich berührt den Rücken tätschelte.

Der Junge hingegen starrte ihn seelig an. Dann legte er den Kopf auf Ginnys Schoß und schloss die Augen.

„ Wie wär's wenn du ihn gleich zum Mittagsschlaf ins Bett bringst?" Ginny sah ihn fragend an.

„ Klar, kein Problem." Eine Weile beobachteten sie den schlafenden Jungen.

„ Sag mal Harry...?"

„Mmh?"

„ Findest du es nicht komisch, dass er noch nicht nach seinen Eltern gefragt hat?"

„ Wieso?"

„ Na ja, seine Erinnerungen ergänzen sich jeden Morgen auf das entsprechende Alter. Eigentlich hab ich heute morgen schon erwartet, dass er direkt nach seinen Eltern fragt. Zumindest nach seiner Mutter." Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln.

„ Ja das stimmt, das ist wirklich komisch." Er fuhr vorsichtig mit den Fingern durch das feine schwarze Haar des Kleinen.

Wenn er aufwacht, ähm?" er sah sie an.

Sie lachte leise. „ Keine Angst heute Mittag sind Hermine und ich wieder dran. Aber heute abend schläft er bei euch Jungs." Sie küsste ihn nochmal zärtlich auf den Mund. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, etwas unregelmäßig, aber nochmal ein Update, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. liebe Grüße Lilian_

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Tag 3**

„ Ginny, müssen wir wirklich mit einkaufen gehen? " Sagte Ron, stieß einen Seufzer aus und ließ sich in einen Sessel des Gemeinschaftsraumes fallen.

„ Ja, und wenn ich euch den ganzen Tag mit mir herumschleppe. Severus braucht ordentliche Kleider. Für jedes Alter. Und die werden wir jetzt kaufen gehen." Als sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte sah sie viel zu sehr wie Mum aus, fand Ron.

Er verzog das Gesicht. „ Schade, dass Dumbledore die restlichen Kleider nicht zur Verfügung stellen kann. Außerdem dachte ich dass Harry hauptsächlich für ihn verantwortlich ist. Das heißt wir anderen müssen nicht…."

„ Ronald Weasley" sie blitzte ihn an. „ Du wirst irgendwann auch mal Kinder haben. Du kannst dich ruhig schon mal in Verantwortung üben."

Betreten schaute er auf seine Füße. „ Harry!" rief er dann. „ Wie lange brauchst du noch bis Snape fertig ist?"

„ Sind schon da." antwortete dieser und schob einen in Winterkleidung bekleideten Snape vor sich her, der dann sofort nach Harry's Hand griff.

„ Einkaufen." Konstatierte dieser und drückte sich an Harry.

„ Kannst du in den dicken Klamotten überhaupt noch atmen? Harry willst du ihn ersticken?" Ron stand auf und puffte ihn in die Seite.

„ Hör auf mit dem Scheiß Ron." Harry lachte verärgert auf. „ Draußen ist es kalt."

„ Scheiß sagt man nicht." Belehrte Severus von unten.

„ Genau Harry! Stell dich in die Ecke!" Ron ließ sich rückwärts wieder in den Sessel fallen und gringelte sich vor Lachen.

„ Hey" Ginny lächelte. „ Sind meine Männer fertig?" Sie küsste Harry auf die Wange und nahm Severus andere Hand in ihre. „ Gehen wir los?"

„ Klar." Harry grinste.

* * *

„ Das ist aber eine goldiger kleiner Junge. " Ein ältere Bedienung in dem Kindermoden Geschäft kam auf sie zugelaufen und tätschelte Severus den Kopf.

„ Gehst du mit deinen Brüdern und deiner Schwester einkaufen?" Severus blickte sehr verunsichert zu Harry hoch, doch Ginny kam ihm zuvor.

„ Wir brauchen jede Menge Kleider für ihn."

„ Allerdings brauchen wir alles was wir kaufen in jeder Größe aufwärts. Harry, Ron, Severus ich suche alles raus. Da ist ein kleines Sofa, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr warten."

Sie ging los und schob sich mit der Bedienung durch die Kleiderreihen.

„ Na klasse, da hätten wir auch in Hogwarts bleiben können." Ron ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und gähnte.

Harry hob Severus hoch und setzte sich mit ihm auf dem Schoß auf das kleine Sofa.

„ Ach lass doch Ron." Er zog dem Schwarzhaarigen die Mütze vom Kopf und verwuschelte sein Haar.

„ Möchtest du nachher noch etwas zum spielen kaufen gehen, hmm?" fragte er. Schwarze Augen blickten ihn unsicher an.

„ Ja."

„Gut, dann machen wir das."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille.

„ Seid ihr meine Brüder?" fragte Severus dann sichtlich zögerlich.

„ Äh, nein." Antwortete Ron genervt.

Harry sah ihn an. „ Du bist ein Einzelkind Severus. Wir sind Freunde von dir."

„ Wo sind dann Mama und Papa?" fragte er dann.

„ Das wissen wir nicht, aber wenn du möchtest können wir sie suchen und du wohnst dann bei denen?" Ron grinste breit.

Die Reaktion des Kleinen war blitzartig. Er ließ sich von Harry's Schoß rutschen und lief durch den Laden in Richtung Ginny. Dort angekommen, versteckte er sein Gesicht in ihrem Mantel.

„ Klasse gemacht, Ron." Sagte Harry. „ Ich wusste nicht, dass du so einfühlsam sein kannst."

„ Ja aber Harry, wenn seine Eltern noch leben sollte er wirklich bei denen wohnen. Du wolltest dich auch nicht um Snape kümmern. Oder sag bloß du hast deine Meinung jetzt geändert?"

„ Ron seine Eltern sind tot oder hast du Dumbledore nicht richtig zugehört?"

Ron lief rot an. „ Wusste ich nicht." Murmelte er.

Harry hingegen stand auf und ging zum hinteren Ende des Laden, in dem sich Ginny befand.

„ Hey, schon was gefunden?" er lehnte sich gegen einen Kleiderständer.

„ Ja einige Sachen in schwarz und grün. Das wird ihm auf jeden Fall gefallen." Sie blickte auf Severus und sah Harry fragend an. „Was ist los?"

Er seuftze, bückte sich und entwandte den Kleinen aus ihrem Umhang. „ Ich regel das schon."

„ Lass mich bloß" motzte dieser und versuchte sich Harry's Griff zu entwenden. Ginny hingegen verschwand zum nächsten Kleiderständer wo ihr die Verkäuferin direkt einige Umhänge entgegenhielt.

„ Severus. Hör auf so rumzuzappeln!" Harry hatte Mühe ihn festzuhalten.

„ Ihr wollt mich eh nicht." Rief dieser und wand sich weiter. Einige Leute samt Ginny sahen erstaunt zu Harry rüber.

„ Doch" zischte er. „ Das hab ich nie gesagt. Und jetzt steh endlich still."

Severus erstarrte und seine Lippe fing an zu beben.

„ Na, jetzt weine doch nicht." trösteste Harry und klopfte ihm den Rücken. „ Wir wollten nur wissen, ich meine vermisst du deine Eltern denn überhaupt nicht?"

„ Nein." Tränen liefen über die Wangen des Jungen.

Harry nahm ihn auf den Arm und klopfte ihm weiter den Rücken. „ Ron kann manchmal echt ein Arsch sein. Tut mir echt leid. Du bleibst bei uns. Ehrlich. Nie war davon die Rede, dass du weggehst. " Das schlechte Gewissen dass sich in diesem Moment meldete, schrie förmlich, dass er vor noch einem Tag genauso wie Ron gesprochen hatte.

* * *

Als sie einige Stunden müde wieder in Hogwarts ankamen, lief ihnen Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum schon strahlend entgegen. Severus hing müde mit einer grünen Sroffschlange, die er umklammerte in Harrys Arm. Während Ginny anfing die neuen Kleider in das Zimmer der Jungen einzuräumen, schnappte Ron seinen Besen und verschwand Richtung Quidditch Platz. Hermine nahm Harry den fast schlafenden Severus ab und und zog ihn zu sich auf den Arm.

„ Er hat sich eine Schlange ausgesucht?" sie grinste Harry an.

„ Ja." Er gähnte und zog den Wintermantel aus.

„ Keine Sorge, heute Mittag ist Severus bei mir. Du kannst dich ein wenig ausruhen."

„ Da komm Severus. Du machst jetzt erst mal Mittagsschlaf." Sie verschwand mit ihm Jungeschlafzimmer.

Gerade als er daran dachte sich vielleicht noch den Hausaufgaben zu widmen, die sie über die Ferien bekommen hatten, stand Ginny schon wieder vor ihm.

„ Was war vorhin los?" sie verschränkte die Arme.

Harry grinste. „ Warum kommt das so rüber als hätte ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Sie hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue.

„ Na ja" seufzte er und ließ sich auf eine Couch fallen." Severus scheint irgendein Problem mit seinen Eltern zu haben. Er reagiert abweisend auf den Vorschlag dort zu wohnen. Abgesehen davon dass es nicht gehen würde. Aber es geht ums Prinzip." Er hob die Hände. „ Ich finde es komisch dass ein Kind so abweisend auf seine Eltern reagiert. Ich meine sollte er sie nicht vermissen?"

„ Hmm." Ginny setzte sich neben ihn. „ Das stimmt wohl. Vielleicht sollte er das. Aber wir wissen nicht was das für Menschen waren. Du hast mir einmal erzählt , dass du in der Okklumentik Stunde in seine Gedanken geschaut hast. Und seine Eltern schienen viel gestritten zu haben. Wir wissen nicht, ob ihm irgendetwas getan..wurde." sie schluckte.

„ Du meinst er wurde geschlagen oder missbraucht." Harry sah sie niedergeschlagen an.

„ Solange wir das nicht genau wissen, können wir es nicht behaupten. Aber vernachlässigt wahrscheinlich auf jeden Fall." Sie sah ihn traurig an und lehnte sich dann gegen ihn.

„ Wir machen einfach da beste drauß, Gin." Er küsste ihren Kopf. „ Vielleicht hilft ihm das irgendwie."

" Und das aus deinem Munde." sie lächelte. " Gestern noch hast du ganz anders gesprochen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste verschmitzt. " Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich Snape jetzt mag."

" Ach wirklich? Für mich klang das anders." sie puffte ihm in die Seite und fing ihn an zu kitzeln.

" Hey, unfairer Vorteil im Kampf. Hör auf..." er wich ihr aus und lachte.

* * *

„ Severus, du kommst jetzt sofort hier her!" rief Hermine empört dem Jungen nach, der lachend und klitschnass aus der Badewanne entflohen war und sich hinter einem Stuhl im Gemeinschaftsraum versteckte.

„ Nein!" Ein weiteres Lachen.

„ Severus das ist nicht mehr lustig! Du könntest dir wehtun. Wenn du angezogen und trocken bist kannst du spielen gehen. Ich zähle jetzt bis drei, und wenn du dann nicht vor mir stehst komme ich dich holen."

Ein Glucksen.

„ Eins."

Sie tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf. Nichts passierte.

„ Zwei."

Severus rannte hinter den nächsten Stuhl.

Ron blickte von seinem Besen hoch, den er gerade polierte." Er nimmt dich nicht wirklich ernst Hermine." Stellte er trocken fest und spuckte auf den Lappen.

„ Ach nein" zischte sie. „ Spar dir die Bemerkungen, Ron! Severus, letzte Möglichkeit rauszukommen!"

„ Nein!" ein lautes Lachen.

„ Drei! SO JETZT REICHT ES!" wütend ging sie auf ihn zu schnappte ihn am Arm, bevor er nochmal entwischen konnte.

Das Lachen verstummte sofort, als Hermine ihn wütend ins Bad zog, einen Trocknungszauber sprach und ihm in die Kleider half. Severus hingegen hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Sie nahm ihn an der Hand, führte ihn in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum und drehte ihm mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. „ So Severus. Hier bleibst du stehen und denkst darüber nach wie man sich ordentlich benimmt. Solange bis ich dich holen komme!"

Der Kleine nickte und schluchzte. „ arry. Ich will Harry.."

„ Harry ist jetzt nicht hier. Umdrehen. So ist's gut."

Sie ließ ihn in der Ecke stehen, setzte sich neben Ron auf die Couch und seufzte.

„ Das ist aber nicht sehr nett Hermine." Warf dieser ein.

„ Ach? Und das von dir? Wo du immer so unfaire Bemerkungen gemacht hast. Er muss doch lernen, wenn er sich falsch verhält." Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Das Weinen im Hintergrund wurde lauter.

„ Aber er weint doch Hermine. Schau doch nur" Sagte Ron mitfühlend, legte den Besen beiseite und stand auf um in Richtung des Jungen zu gehen.

Hermine hielt ihn am Arm fest. „ Er muss lernen, dass er auf uns hören muss Ron. Ich hole ihn gleich."

„ Wann?" er blickte sie gequält an.

„ Ron! …

…..

Okay, 5 Minuten waren lang genug.

„ Na, Gott sei dank." Ron folgte Hermine zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„ Hey, jetzt ist ja wieder gut." Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme.

„ Mine, ni..hicks..mehr..hicks..böse?"

„ Nein." Sie tätschelte ihm den Rücken. „ Das nächste Mal hörst du auf mich, ja?"

„ Okay."

„ Bist ein guter Junge." Sie küsste ihn zart auf die Wange und er erwiderte mit einem schüchteren Lächeln.

„ Wann kommt Harry, Mine?"

„ Wir treffen ihn der großen Halle zum Abendbrot."

„ Sprochen?"

„ Versprochen." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. „ Na komm wir lesen noch eine Geschichte und dann ist auch schon Zeit Essen zu gehen."

Sie warf Ron einen Blick zu. „ Echt süß, dass du so besorgt sein kannst. Im Gegensatz zu heute Mittag im Geschäft."

Ron murmelte etwas in sich hinein, dass klang nach „ Echt klasse dass Harry alles weitertratscht"und wandte sich wieder dem Besen zu.

* * *

_Große Halle, einige Zeit später_

„Hey, da seid ihr ja." Harry und Ginny winkten den drei Personen zu, die auf sie zukamen.

Severus sprintete los und kam außer Atem bei Harry an. „ Ich sitze neben dir." Er krabbelte auf die Bank und hielt sich an Harry's Arm fest.

Harry blickte in Richtung Lehrertisch. Außer Professor Dumbledore und Professor Mc Gonagall war heute niemand anwesend.

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu. Er grinste zurück.

„ Harry Harry, hörst du zu?" Severus zog ihn am Arm.

„Was denn ? " er wandte sich um.

„ Ich hab dir von der Schange erzählt." Antwortete dieser vorwurfsvoll.

„ Schlange, Severus." Korrigierte Hermine, die sich mittlerweile dazu gesetzt hatte.

„ Schlange." Wiederholte Severus. Dann zeigte er auf Dumbledore.

„ Ist das der Weihnachtsmann?"

„ Was?" Harry lachte. „ Nein. Der hat einen roten Umhang an. Das ist Professor Dumbledore. Warst du heute lieb bei Hermine?"

„ Ja." Antwortete Severus überzeugt und nahm einen Teller mit Salamibrot von Ginny an.

„ Na ja es ging so." Hermine beäugte ihn kritisch.

„ Aber morgen…" Severus schaute sie triumphierend an.

„ Was morgen?" fragte Harry mit vollem Mund.

„ Na dann werd ich lieb sein."

Alle lachten.

„ Da sind wir gespannt. „ Ron zwinkerte ihm zu. 


End file.
